Sine qua, non
by Mihael-Lamperouge
Summary: Sine qua, non: Acción, condición o ingrediente necesario y esencial —de carácter más bien obligatorio— para que algo sea posible y funcione correctamente. Drabbles angst. D18


1.** ANGUSTIA**

-Kyoya… Oye… Kyoya…

Al principio no reconoció la voz que le hablaba y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que se estuvieran refiriendo a él, pero después de los cinco primeros "Kyoya" comenzó a fastidiarse. Pensó en reclamar a quien fuera que estuviera molestando, pero se sentía tan jodido que ni siquiera fue capaz de abrir los ojos. Las extremidades le pesaban como si fueran de plomo y sentía la garganta seca, así que prefirió estirarse y buscar una posición más cómoda. Sin embargo, una mano comenzó a sacudirle suavemente el hombro, frustrando su plan.

Se incorporó en la cama como pudo e inspiró hondo, maldiciendo en voz baja por no poder seguir durmiendo. Le llegó el aroma a café recién hecho y, todavía sin despabilarse por completo, tomó la taza que Dino le tendía y bebió un sorbo lentamente. El rubio se sentó a un lado suyo.

-¿Está bueno?

Hibari no contestó, pero tomó otro trago. Dino se rio tristemente.

-Ya me lo imaginaba. No te esfuerces mucho todavía, ¿quieres? se te van a abrir las heridas.

Inconscientemente, Hibari apartó la tela de la yukata y palpó con cuidado su torso cubierto de vendas. El dolor le asaltó el cuerpo mientras recordaba el olor de la pólvora, el sonido de los disparos a corta distancia y la voz desesperada del Haneuma pidiéndole que no cerrara los ojos todavía. Las manos le temblaron, pero trató de disimular lo más posible. Aún estaba vivo.

-¿Qué…?

La boca de Dino le supo a una curiosa mezcla entre café, tabaco y alcohol. El beso, en general, le supo a alivio y tristeza mal disimulados. El silencio le dolió. La venda enrollada y ensangrentada en el cuello de Cavallone también.

-Iré a prepararte el baño y a pedirle a Romario que te suba el desayuno. ¿Qué te apetece?- le dijo Dino, levantándose y caminando hasta la puerta sin dejar de parlotear- ¿Huevos con tocino? ¿Hot cakes? ¿Arenq…?

-Café.

-¿Eh?

- Prepárame otro café.

Cavallone se dio la vuelta, sonrió levemente y asintió.

- _Come desideri, mio caro amore_.

Antes de que saliera de la habitación, Hibari habría podido jurar que lo que había visto brotar de sus ojos eran lágrimas

2. **DOLOR**

Después del quinto desaire de Kyoya, Dino pensó seriamente en dejarlo.

Estaba recostado en su cama cuando le vino la idea a la mente, justo después de revisar su teléfono y descubrir que el moreno había respondido con un rotundo "no" a su plan de verse al día siguiente, lo cual le dejaba con el estado de humor bastante jodido. Aunque al principio le pareció un plan producto de un arranque de furia momentáneo, después comenzó a parecerle lo más sensato del mundo. De hecho, hasta se sorprendió de no haberlo hecho desde mucho antes.

Durante casi una hora, Dino comenzó a darle vueltas al asunto mientras se mordía los labios y tironeaba distraídamente de un mechón de cabello. En ese tiempo logró hacer una lista detallada de las cosas que detestaba sobre Kyoya y otra –mucho más precisa y larga- de las razones para dejarlo. Su falta de atención, por ejemplo. O sus aires de grandeza. Sus manías obsesivo-compulsivas que en algún momento tanto le habían atraído y que ahora le parecían lo más horroroso del mundo. El hecho no ser una prioridad en la vida de la Nube. Y, principalmente, el no estar recibiendo nada a cambio por todo el sacrificio que estaba haciendo.

Harto de todo, toqueteó sobre el cubrecama hasta dar con su teléfono. Buscó en la agenda hasta dar con el número que deseaba, inspiró hondo y pulsó la tecla de marcado. Al primer timbrazo, colgó. La tristeza le oprimía el pecho. Las lágrimas ya le estaban mojando las pestañas. El dolor se le acumuló en la garganta y no tuvo otro remedio más que dejarlo escapar en forma de un sollozo lastimero. Se sintió el imbécil más grande del mundo.

¿Cómo iba a terminar con algo que ni siquiera existía?

3. **MENTIRA**

No hace falta ser un genio para saber que Dino Cavallone es un mentiroso.

Kyoya lo ha visto mentir en muchas ocasiones. De hecho, es muy rara la ocasión en la que no lo hace. En un principio, el moreno pensó que se trataba de un grave caso de mitomanía o que era un mentiroso patológico, pero descubrió que en realidad no lo hacía para dañar a alguien o para hacerse pasar por un héroe, como suelen hacer los que padecen alguna de esas enfermedades. Era como una costumbre o un mal hábito en el rubio, no algo intencionado. Simplemente, lo hacía.

Con el paso de los años, las mentiras que el rubio contaba se fueron haciendo cada vez más elaboradas y en ocasiones casi increíbles, pero nadie pareció notarlo. Seguían confiando en la eterna sonrisa amable que Cavallone mostraba y seguían a pies juntillas sus palabras, sin detenerse a pensar en que probablemente lo que él les estaba contando no era la verdad. Si él decía que todo estaba bien, entonces lo estaba. Nadie reparaba en las manchas de sangre a medio limpiar en la piel blanca o en la ropa rasgada. Mucho menos en el látigo que comenzaba a mostrar signos de desgaste por el uso constante.

No todos. Kyoya sí.

Sólo una vez, el ex prefecto estuvo a punto de caer como todos los demás en una de sus mentiras. Una tarde, después de follar, Hibari le preguntó por las heridas que ahora adornaban con su tinte carmín el cuello de Cavallone. Éste, notando el peligro que representaba el que Hibari descubriera magulladuras que él no había hecho, se apresuró a responder que había tenido un accidente tonto –común en él- la tarde anterior. Hasta le platicó entre risas nerviosas cómo se había tropezado y caído sobre el gato de Gokudera, ganándose los rasguños en el cuello como recompensa. Y Kyoya le habría creído –en serio que sí- de no haber encontrado las navajas de afeitar llenas de sangre seca en la papelera del baño. Y entonces, lo comprendió. Porque no hace falta ser un genio para notarlo. Sólo basta con observar detenidamente para entender que Dino miente para que nadie se dé cuenta de que lleva años muriéndose por dentro.

4. **SOLEDAD**

Se despertó de repente, tan rápido que incluso se sintió mareado cuando se incorporó en la cama. Parpadeando con dificultad, echó una mirada a su alrededor y cayó en la cuenta de que no olía café y tocino, como cada mañana. Tampoco había ropa puesta descuidadamente sobre la silla del rincón, según pudo constatar después de otra revisión más detenida a su entorno. Las cortinas no estaban corridas de par en par. No se escuchaba el ruido de la televisión o de la radio encendidas. Las sábanas blancas ya no tenían aroma a canela y tabaco. En la mesilla de noche solamente estaba su propio celular. No había llamadas. Tampoco mensajes.

Sentado en la cama, Kyoya pareció comprender, por primera vez, que Dino se había marchado.

5.**TRAICIÓN**

A veces, cuando no puede dormir, Dino le habla de sus planes. De lo que quiere hacer al día siguiente apenas haya desayunado, por ejemplo. O del chocolate que quiere comer en Bélgica cuando vaya de visita otra vez. Del Palacio de Belvedere, en Austria, a donde se muere de ganas de regresar. Del flamante auto que quiere comprarse (pero en rojo, Kyoya, porque no me gusta que el fabricante sólo lo tenga en blanco. Supongo que tendré que gastar más en eso, pero no importa, ¿sabes? Es un gran auto). Del nuevo trato que está casi a punto de cerrar con una Famiglia dedicada principalmente al negocio de las especias y el aceite de oliva. Del departamento que desea adquirir con lo que obtenga de ése negocio.

Kyoya lo deja por dos razones. La primera, que sabe que si no lo hace, Dino va seguir hablando de todas maneras y menos va a dejarle dormir. La segunda, porque a veces puede leer en sus ojos que realmente lo necesita, porque si no lo hace va a explotar. Por eso suspira profundo, busca una posición cómoda en la cama y le deja hablar tanto como quiera. En ocasiones –pocas, realmente- incluso toma parte en la conversación y hace un par de preguntas aisladas, animándolo por debajo del agua a que continúe. Y Dino, sonrisa de por medio, sigue hablando hasta que su voz se va apagando lentamente y se queda dormido.

Hibari suele levantarse entonces, cuidando no despertarle, y se sienta frente al enorme ventanal que está en la habitación de Cavallone a esperar que llegue el amanecer. Se frota las manos y se acomoda el flequillo. Intenta, por todos los medios, no sentirse mal, pero no puede. A final de cuentas, en toda su cháchara soñadora, Dino jamás dice "nosotros", y Kyoya trata de no reflejar lo traicionado que se siente por ello.


End file.
